


can't complain about much these days

by irni_mak



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Phanfiction, Translation, and a whole lot of fluff, jamaica 2010 trip
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 15:38:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12535168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irni_mak/pseuds/irni_mak
Summary: И они действительно еще не говорили об этом, но Фил хочет, чтобы его будущая квартира со временем, возможно, стала их общей.Глупо бояться, что Дэн может сказать «нет». Они встречались уже восемь месяцев. Они прилагают все усилия, чтобы провести друг с другом как можно больше времени – и вживую, и в интернете. Дэн не скажет «нет». Он просто не может. Они любят друг друга. Это совсем не пугает.(Ложь. Это чертовски пугает).





	can't complain about much these days

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [can't complain about much these days](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6138813) by [dizzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy). 



Ямайка прекрасна, но Дэн еще прекраснее.

Через объектив камеры Фила Дэн такой высокий и загорелый, с ямочками и влажными волосами. Он бурлит нервной энергией и светится так, что Фил не может припомнить, чтобы когда-нибудь видел его таким в компании других людей. В один момент он кажется совсем молодым, но уже в следующее мгновение ведет себя так по-взрослому уверенно, что сам Фил на его фоне смотрится неопытным мальчишкой.

Он влюблен по уши и его мнение предвзято, конечно, но он думает, что в этой поездке нет никого более красивого, забавного и талантливого, чем Дэн.

*

\- Не брейся, - просит Дэн.

Он сидит на мраморной стойке в ванной, его ноги свободно свисают, пока сам он наблюдает за тем, как Фил чистит зубы. Они проснулись уже после рассвета и почти пропустили завтрак.

Фил сплевывает в раковину.

\- Хочешь, чтобы я выглядел мужественнее?

\- Ты всегда мужественно выглядишь, - Дэн аккуратно изгибается и дотягивается до Фила, соединяет их губы в секундном поцелуе, а затем облизывается. – Ммм, мой мятный мужественный парень.

\- Я не буду бриться, если ты не будешь выпрямлять волосы, - парирует Фил, вытирая с уголка губ Дэна капельку мятной зубной пасты, которой только что чистил зубы.

\- Хм, - Дэн прикрывает глаза, потому что ему нужно обдумать это предложение… ну или же из-за того, что пальцы Фила все еще касаются его лица и ему это слишком нравится. – Договорились.

*

Искусственный сахар течет по их венам. Они немного прогулялись, позавтракали и теперь были свободны, просидев за столом достаточно времени, чтобы их незаметный уход не показался грубым. 

Они хотели исследовать новую территорию и, возможно, нацеловаться на несколько часов вперед (формулировка, которую Фил придумал специально, чтобы заставить Дэна хихикать).

\- Ты на вкус, как…

\- Спятивший фрукт?

Дэн смеется и утыкается лицом в шею Фила, чтобы приглушить смех.

\- Ты идиот. И это было плохо, просто ужасно.

Быть здесь и в полном одиночестве – это так странно. Как будто они делают что-то запрещенное, и им это спускают с рук. Пять дней, гостиничный номер на двоих, оплаченный отдых и великолепный мальчик, который не хочет ничего другого, кроме как проводить с ним каждую секунду. Ему это все снится, ведь так?

\- Твой идиот, - Фил обнимает его за талию, и Дэн уже не смеется, а просто улыбается.

Последний комментарий однозначно заслуживает награду в виде еще одного поцелуя.

*

\- Ай! – Фил выныривает из воды. – Ты меня ударил!

\- Что? – ноги Дэна неистово болтыхаются. Он все еще немного задыхается, когда выставляет перед собой камеру и громко смеется. – Что я сделал?

Все эти групповые мероприятия, запланированные для них, точно были созданы лишь для того, чтобы покалечить Фила. Дэн пока был не готов вызваться добровольцем.

\- Ты в меня локтем заехал, - хнычет Фил и, все еще находясь на плаву, обхватывает ногой лодыжку Дэна и притягивает его ближе. Его нижняя губа опасно выпячивается, словно он и правда вот-вот начнет плакать. – Болит.

\- Если я поцелую больное место, тебе полегчает? – спрашивает Дэн. – Куда я тебя ударил?

Яхта до сих пор плавает где-то поблизости. Не то чтобы их это сильно волновало, конечно.

\- Куда ты только меня не ударил, - говорит Фил, на его губах расплывается игривая улыбка. – И тебе придется поцеловать все места.

Дэн заливается смехом и трясет камерой.

\- Я все еще снимаю, извращенец!

*

Морская болезнь настигает его спустя два часа.

\- Это было неизбежно, - говорит Фил. Он лежит на мерно качающейся на волнах яхте и боится в лишний раз пошевелиться. К счастью, никто из окружающих их не снимает.

\- Иди сюда, - говорит Дэн, хлопнув себя по коленям. Он сидит на противоположной от Фила стороне, его длинные ноги дотягиваются до соседней скамейки.

Как только голова Фила опускается на колени Дэна, тот кладет ладонь на его волосы и начинает лениво их перебирать. Иногда кончики пальцев задевают кожу головы, слегка массируя, и от каждого такого прикосновения Фил издает гортанный стон. Он открывает глаза и улыбается.

\- У тебя хорошо получается ухаживать за мной.

Лицо Дэна от палящего солнца озаряется мягким светом, сглаживая все острые черты. Он кажется таким открытым, когда смотрит на Фила подобным взглядом. Слегка наклоняясь вперед, он зачесывает челку Фила назад.

\- Я стараюсь.

*

Они располагаются за переполненным столом в тускло освещенном ресторане.

Фил отворачивается в другую сторону и с кем-то разговаривает, Дэн тоже перекидывается парой слов с рядом сидящим человеком. Они вовлечены в отдельные диалоги, но все равно чувствуют присутствие друг друга, и это успокаивает. Несмотря на отсутствие прямого контакта, они продолжают общаться между собой едва заметными жестами, быстрыми взглядами и перешептываниями.

Они везде и всегда ходят вместе, и вот теперь ужинают с друзьями, которые, если честно, не являются друзьями ни Фила, ни Дэна. Окружающие воспринимают их как единое целое, как пару.

Фил не уверен, нравится ли это Дэну так же, как нравится ему, но ему хочется надеяться. 

*

\- Фил-Фил-Фил! – Дэн сидит на песке, пока старая бродячая собака облизывает его лицо. – Давай заберем ее домой?

\- У меня никогда не было собаки, - вдруг говорит Фил.

\- Она будет идеальной, правда, милая? – парень продолжает поглаживать пса, который просто тает от ласк и счастливо виляет хвостом.

Неподалеку бегает еще несколько собак, некоторые боятся приближаться, одна скачет вокруг них с камнем во рту, и только эта осмелилась подойти. Она радостно прыгает между ними и сразу же заваливается на спину, подставляет живот, когда Фил тоже наклоняется и начинает ее гладить.

\- Как думаешь, она поместится в мой чемодан? – спрашивает Дэн.

Внезапно Фил отвлекается на мысль о себе, Дэне и собаке. В течение последнего года совместный дом пока что представлялся не больше, чем размытой концепцией в голове. Фил только недавно окончил университет и вернулся в родительский дом, а теперь снова был в поиске собственного жилья, потому что уже буквально через месяц Дэн переедет в Манчестер; и они действительно еще не говорили об этом, но Фил хочет, чтобы его будущая квартира со временем, возможно, стала их общей.

Глупо бояться, что Дэн может сказать «нет». Они встречались уже восемь месяцев. Они прилагают все усилия, чтобы провести друг с другом как можно больше времени – и вживую, и в интернете. Дэн не скажет «нет». Он просто не может. Они любят друг друга. Это совсем не пугает.

(Ложь. Это чертовски пугает).

\- Мы вернемся за ней, - обещает Фил. Он делает глубокий вдох и идет на риск: - Когда у нас будет свой дом.

Улыбка Дэна ослепляет. Он ничего не говорит, только улыбается; и продолжает, продолжает, продолжает улыбаться остаток вечера, словно ничего не может с этим поделать. 

Да. Филу определенно не о чем волноваться.

*

\- Как же страшно, - говорит Фил.

Дэн прикидывает расстояние между скалой, на которой они находятся, и поверхностью воды.

\- Не так уж и страшно.

\- Очень страшно, - жалуется Фил.

Он стоит за спиной Дэна, в нескольких шагах от него, практически на самом выступе.

\- Я делал вещи и более пугающие, - отстраненно произносит Дэн.

\- Например? 

Дэн не отводит взгляда от завораживающей глади воды под ними.

Он не смотрит на Фила, когда говорит: 

\- Например, поцеловал тебя в первый раз.

Он наклоняется вперед и прыгает. Порыв ветра, ударяющий в лицо, опьяняет и отрезвляет одновременно, и этот прыжок действительно стоило сделать, потому что, как только Дэн выныривает из прозрачной воды и поднимает голову вверх, он видит Фила, готового последовать за ним. Это стоит тысячи прыжков. 

*

Воздух соленый и теплый, точно как и кожа Дэна, когда Фил проводит по ней языком.

Окна открыты настежь. То, чем они занимаются сейчас, кажется каким-то диким. Свободным и раскованным - именно то, что они и хотели получить от этой поездки. 

Просто быть. Быть друг с другом.

Возможность оказаться в собственной свободной комнате, где за стенкой нет родителей, на самом деле сводит с ума. У них был ужин с шампанским в ресторане на берегу, а потом они вернулись в номер, пронеся с собой тайком еще одну бутылку и десерт; много целовались, пили и ели, что в итоге привело их к перепачканным простыням и сбитому дыханию в этой райской комнате, в которой они хотели бы остаться навсегда. 

\- Я не уверен, - говорит позже Дэн, когда они обессиленные растягиваются на кровати. – Но мне кажется, что я никогда в жизни не был счастлив так, как сейчас. 

\- Вау, - голос Фила мягкий и слегка охрипший. Он целует Дэна чуть выше соска и кладет голову на его грудь, слушая удары сердца. – А я был. 

\- И когда же? – спрашивает Дэн, звуча немного расстроенно.

Фил улыбается.

\- Когда ты в первый раз меня поцеловал.

*

\- Это, блять, так тупо, - ворчит Дэн, шокированно глядя на шикарную львиную плюшевую голову, лежащую у него на коленях.

\- Ты любишь меня, - напоминает ему Фил.

\- Я не буду помогать тебе это редактировать.

Фил просто продолжает улыбаться.

\- И аннотации к видео делать тоже не буду, - переходит к серьезным угрозам Дэн.

Фил только улыбается сильнее и с увлеченным видом начинает оборачивать вокруг Дэна пуховое одеяло.

Дэн героически выдерживает паузу в несколько минут, а потом все же добавляет:

\- Я и правда тебя люблю.

*

\- У тебя что-то болит? – с участливым видом спрашивает Фил, замечая, как Дэн слегка вздрагивает и морщится, когда садится на стул.

Дэн награждает его взглядом, который мог бы сказать больше тысячи слов.

\- Болит.

\- А что… - начинает Фил, но потом резко останавливается. – Ой!

Он хихикает, уткнувшись в свою тарелку с хлопьями.

Дэн пинает его под столом.

\- Я как-то не привык по четыре раза в день, знаешь ли.

\- Прости, - говорит Фил. – Это не смешно, да.

Дэн смягчается.

\- Может немного и смешно. Между прочим, это ты виноват. Поможешь мне потом подняться.

\- Конечно, - Фил кладет ладонь на бедро парня и медленно поглаживает его ногу. – Сегодня можем поменяться.

Брови Дэна удивленно приподнимаются.

\- Ты серьезно?

Фил кивает, опускает взгляд на свою еду и пытается избавиться от неловкого ощущения. Не то чтобы он не позволял Дэну трахнуть его по какой-то конкретной причине. Дело в самом Дэне, он изначально изъявил желание быть снизу. К тому же, если учесть, что побыть наедине и спокойно расслабиться им постоянно мешали то любопытные родители, то родные братья, то тонкие стены, то друзья, времени на эксперименты у них особо не оставалось.

\- Тебе не обязательно, знаешь, - произносит Дэн.

\- Я хочу этого, - рука Фила все еще лежит на бедре парня. Он слегка сжимает ладонь. – Я действительно хочу.

\- Хм, - Дэн облизывает губы. – Ладно. Черт. Тогда нужно будет сделать это сегодня. Вообще, мы можем хоть сейчас вернуться в номер…

Фил усмехается, зачерпывая полную ложку хлопьев.

\- Конечно, можем.

*

Они немного пьянеют от палящего солнца, пива и маячащего впереди вечера, свободного от съемок. 

Может, чуть позже они спрячутся в каком-нибудь особо удаленном углу и будут целоваться до потери памяти. Пусть подают на них в суд. Они на чертовой Ямайке.

\- Я хочу вас усыновить, - вздыхая, выдает Элли, когда поднимается по лестнице и пытается пробраться через их переплетенные ноги.

\- Слышишь, она говорит про тебя, - передает Фил Дэну.

\- Я имела в виду вас обоих, вообще-то!

\- Я старше тебя, - обращается к ней Фил, - ты не можешь меня усыновить.

Она громко смеется и шатается на ногах, и, судя по всему, чертовски сильно пьяна.

\- Ладно, - соглашается Элли. – Тогда мы с тобой усыновим его. Вместе. Ты гей, так что Чарльз не станет ревновать.

\- Я не гей, - тут же отзывается Фил.

\- Фил не может меня усыновить, это противоестественно, - одновременно с ним говорит Дэн.

Девушка смотрит на них, подозрительно прищурившись.

\- А… Ой! Это потому что вы трахаетесь, да! То есть не так грубо. Вы милые, правда. До безобразия сладкие любовнички.

Дэн отворачивается, вжимаясь лицом в плечо Фила. 

\- Поздравляю, ты уже ведешь себя, как смущающая мамочка.

Элли радостно хлопает в ладоши и смотрит куда-то в сторону.

\- Чарльз! Чарльз, ты слышал? Я смущающая мамочка!

*

Голова Фила откинута назад. Когда он открывает глаза, то все, что видит – это отблески лунного света в черном небе. 

Рука Дэна в его плавках двигается нарочито медленно, в то время как он сам не сводит поплывшего взгляда с Фила, вцепившегося руками в выступ бассейна.

\- Ты так потрясающе выглядишь, - говорит он, слегка задыхаясь. – Хотел бы я тебя сейчас сфотографировать.

Это чудо, что поблизости никого нет. Так что адреналин накрывает их полностью. Фил находится уже на самом краю, с силой сжимает бортики, чтобы удержать на плаву напряженное тело. Вода немного затормаживает движения руки Дэна, но это только придает остроты ощущениям, и ох…

Они до сих пор пьяны, но это последняя ночь на Ямайке и… да, им определенно нужно оставить больше воспоминаний об этой поездке.

Фил задыхается, когда пальцы Дэна сжимаются вокруг его члена еще сильнее, и уже в следующее секунду он надрывно стонет и кончает. Он видит мутно белое пятно, расплывающееся по воде, когда опускает взгляд, а потом снова запрокидывает голову, теряясь на время в бесконечно звездном небе.

*

\- Я хочу остаться здесь навсегда, - жалобно произносит Дэн.

Гостиничный номер завален их вещами, смешанными между собой. Грязная одежда лежит в одной куче. Две зубные щетки на раковине. На Филе боксеры Дэна, потому что он взял с собой всего пару штук запасных, в то время как Дэн в эту поездку упаковался под самую завязку.

Они играли в игру под названием «наш дом» хотя бы здесь, в тысяче километров от их родительских домов, где они не могли позволить себе подобного. И, если честно, эта свобода опьяняла.

Фил подходит к нему сзади и прижимается, осторожно, чтобы его подбородок не задел чересчур загорелых плеч Дэна.

\- Может, если мы не выйдем из номера, про нас забудут и не станут искать?

\- Пожалуйста, - вздыхает Дэн.

Фил просовывает ладони в карманы шорт парня и изо всех сил старается не думать о том, что улетят они отсюда вместе, но, как только вернутся в Англию, пройдет всего пару дней прежде, чем Дэну снова нужно будет уезжать домой. 

\- Нам придется быть очень крутыми ютуберами, чтобы все компании хотели отсылать нас в такие вот экзотические места почаще.

\- Ага… - голос Дэна едва можно расслышать. – Эй, там дождь начался.

\- Видишь, даже небеса плачут, не хотят нас отпускать, - Фил пытается подбодрить его.

\- Но ведь это значит, что мы можем весь день проваляться в постели, пока идет дождь, - говорит Дэн, слегка отклоняясь назад.

\- Так и сделаем, - обещает Фил.

Прямо сейчас он готов пообещать Дэну все, что угодно, но всегда стоит начинать с малого.


End file.
